


「ibsm」Let Me

by 14yinya



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Summary: 乳交，ooc，没头没尾，雷。梗源小饼老师，卡密。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 7





	「ibsm」Let Me

如果不是此刻，不是自己的性器正被抓住抵在那片柔软的胸膛上的话，伊吹甚至都没有在自己的性幻想里加上过这一幕。他努力咬着牙齿，却无法控制嘴唇张开，看起来像龇牙咧嘴的凶兽，忍耐着，听令地忍耐着。

命令从志摩的嘴里说出来。志摩说了：“忍着。”于是伊吹只能压下翻涌的惊讶和冲动，死死拽住身下的床单。志摩的表情在他视线里模糊，只剩衣服脱掉后露出的肉白肌肤和浅淡的纹理清晰可见。

伊吹舔舔嘴唇。“小志摩，我……”

后半句话被志摩压下来的动作打断。伊吹半勃的阴茎被志摩抓在手里，倒了一些润滑液，而后贴在欺近的身体上——更准确地说，是双乳之间。

志摩的身体摆动起来。伊吹看着那双、相较一般男性而言相当丰满、却也不至于到女性胸部那样大的、志摩的乳肉，似乎想起了对方突然这样做的原因。应该是昨天半夜查的那个酒吧？那时有个女孩朝伊吹贴了过来，漂亮的乳房整个靠在伊吹手臂上，花了些时间才挣脱开的。

所以志摩是吃醋了啊。啊这样一想就觉得非常可爱，可爱得现在就想吻他。但只要一将原因说出口，志摩就会彻底生气的，被戳破的心思和羞耻心都是可怕的东西。搞不好志摩会马上停下一切。所以伊吹只是忍耐。

然而志摩前后摆动着上身、让胸口磨蹭着自己的性器的样子，实在是非常迷人。伊吹看到志摩染上粉色的耳廓和痣，因为仰起头而绷紧的颈边，盛着晶亮汗水的锁骨，潮红濡湿的胸部和乳头。伊吹的性器已经完全勃起了，志摩也因此放开了手，转而撑在他的腿上、肩上。志摩用已经挺立的乳头去蹭那根东西的前端，毫无章法，总之被润滑液和渗出的腺液沾得乱七八糟，持续的刺激也磨得他哼出几声勾人的鼻音。

好想揉啊。但是要忍耐。不管是射精还是揉胸都还不被允许，伊吹不知道志摩还会不会再次命令他，但是此刻还可以继续忍耐。床单皱得快要破掉，性器硬得发痛，乳尖给他带来的刺激轻而痒，比起抚慰更像是撩拨。可以再要更多吗，他张了张嘴，只发出一声舒服的叹息。似乎对此感到满意，志摩借着搭在他肩头的手撑起身体，奖励了他一个含住嘴唇的浅吻。

伊吹松了一口气。太好了，志摩不生气了。

但还没有结束。志摩重新俯下身去，双手挤压着并不那么大的胸部，把伊吹的性器夹在自己的乳肉之间。他再次摆动起来，身体和潮热的呼吸摇晃成美丽的线条，因挤压而变得深邃的乳沟柔软而情色地也挤压着已经快要到极限的阴茎，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。滚烫的温度早已烧透了两个人，伊吹下意识地配合着志摩的动作挺起腰来，没有被阻止。他喘息着问，志摩，志摩，让我摸摸你好不好，让我射好不好。

“嗯、可以。”

伊吹终于把手覆在那两团弹软的、芳香的乳肉上，忍耐多时的野犬不再犹豫，尽情地揉捏起恋人敏感的胸部来。志摩在那个瞬间发出一声上扬的叹息，于是伊吹被那声音蛊惑，下身抽搐着射了出来。白色的浊液全都沾在了志摩的胸口、锁骨、脖颈和下巴，但志摩没有理会，喘着气低下头去吸仍然在释放的性器。舌尖在顶端绕圈，尝够了味道就吮起来，伊吹感到身体里面的精液也被对方的唇舌吸出来卷走，几乎没有间隙地就又硬了起来。

志摩抬起头，伸出舌尖给他看缠在上面的、黏糊糊的白色液体。

而下一秒那些液体就消失在了伊吹的口中。他扑向自己的搭档、恋人、情欲的魔鬼，狠戾却温柔地撕咬那两片微笑的唇。

THE END


End file.
